Luminox's Comics
Luminox's Comics is a plot-oriented series. It chronicles the story of a toa team on the run from Hapori Tohu's Forces. Characters Luminox's Team PGS Enemy Characters ---- The Story Part One The story starts, as Luminox invites his team to stay at Outpost number 34, on Ahoradelcine.They arrive, and quickly move in, only for KT09, who followed them to join as a "character". She then tried to assassinate Luminox, only to be flattened by Nyrak's War Hammer. She is then told by Pena to rest, while Pena gathers her forces. Rahkshi then attack BZMetru, and Pena accuses Luminox. Tohu, because of his bias against Luminox, agrees to help destroy Luminox. Sending his six most trusted Soldiers,to use a bio-bomb on Outpost number 34. This is a bomb that can destroy life, but not buildings, so it won't wreck the building. However, Luminox and team escape underground, only to find their supplies missing, due to a hungry Camcorder. They send Nyrak, who can shapeshift into matoran form, to get more, only for her to be captured after shooting an annoying guy. She escapes, but not before getting a tracker put on her wing. Hapori finds them, and sends his forces after them, only for them to leave, and prepare to take a stand against Tohu. With their first strike, the team is easily deafeated. They then turn from six Toa to two Kaita, in an attempt to deafeat Tohu. They are at a stalemate, until Luminox, who is somehow seperated mentally from his Kaita, activates his shadow power, which he formerly tried to hide. He deafeats Tohu. Part Two His friends then demand his history. Not wishing them to know about him, Luminox became more aloof than ever, prompting Nyrak and Ferran to search through his journal. This failed, as Luminox caught them in the act. Later, the two, with help from Karoack, caught Camcorder and looked through his hard drive for the story of Luminox. They found he was a genetic experiment. He didn't tell them, for fear of being no longer trusted. However, his trust his kept. Part Two point five: Quantam Leap *Project temperarily abandoned. Part Three Luminox's Team is joined by three new members, Veham, Arex, and Gavla. Meanwhile, Pena hires ~DA~, a mercenary, to help with her schemes. The forces clash multiple times, before a hypnosis device, belonging to Gavla, is stolen, and used to defeat Luminox. Pena abducts him, and returns him to evil. When his team comes to rescue him, he kicks all their butts, simultaniously, until Ferran stuns him with a tranquilizing serum. They take him back, and return him to good. Part Four In progress, with new Vector Images. ---- Critical Reception and the future The original Comic topic probably has the record for least amount of comments, at about six. However, these comments point to a bright future for the comics. Additionaly, the comics are planning their first movie, Luminox's Comics: Quantam Leap, which will probably be the first movie in Xaniskit. The plotline of the movie will involve the death of most of the team, a takeover of the Comic Land, and time travel. ---- External Links Comics on BZPower Category:Comics Category:Plot-Oriented Comics Category:Plot-Oriented Comics